


Halloween Prank

by seraphina_snape



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Gen, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 17:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murray <i>loves</i> Halloween. (drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Prank

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published Halloween 2009.

" _Rawr_!"

Nick jumped at the sound and bumped into Cody, who promptly dropped his plate into the sink.

"Cody!"

Cody, standing behind Nick, put his hands on Nick's hips. "I heard it, buddy. Murray is lucky he's not home right now. It sounds like it came from his room."

From behind the door came another growling roar.

Nick and Cody exchanged a glace and took a few steps back. "We should get our guns!"

Outside Murray switched off his remote control and, giggling quietly, watched on the portable monitor how Nick and Cody fled the galley. Halloween was the best!

End.


End file.
